


Where The Dead Ships Live.

by I_Am_Darkness



Category: Power Rangers (2017)
Genre: F/F, Femslash, Lesbian Trini (Power Rangers)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-30
Updated: 2017-10-30
Packaged: 2019-01-26 21:10:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12566244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_Am_Darkness/pseuds/I_Am_Darkness
Summary: This is an alternative version of the fight between Rita and Trini that follows the deleted scene showing much more explicit and sexually-related scenes between the two. I decided to extend this just a bit after thinking: 'What if Trini indulged?'





	Where The Dead Ships Live.

**Author's Note:**

> Truly, it's a shame how little of these exist. Rita was my favorite character and despite liking the Trini/Kim ship, my OTP will forever be Rita/Trini. I hope you enjoy this sinful creation of mine!

She should have resisted more.

 

Even with the element of surprise against her, Trini knew she was much stronger than she allowed herself to be during the incident.

 

Though, perhaps, it was another surprise that had given Rita the upper hand. They had told Trini that Rita Repulsa was just as her name said:  _repulsive_. What she had seen during the vision was indeed a repulsive and frightening creature, hair tangled together in endless wet knots and face covered in dirt and salt. Despite it being a vision, it had felt so real that Trini could have sworn she'd  _smelled_ the dirt mixed with the fish when Rita had approached so dangerously close and had breathed against her face.

 

The Rita that hovered above her just moments ago was not the same as the one she'd seen or the one that was described to her by Zordon. She was insane, perhaps much more than Trini had expected, but in terms of appearance, this Rita was otherworldly in a godlike way.

 

Even the Rita that had her pinned against the wall with a frightening amount of strength inspired a strange attraction of sorts. The instinct of survival was kicking at Trini's brain, bringing the stubborn resistance and the many futile attempts to push Rita away from her.

Yet by the tentative lick on her chin, the feeling of Rita's tongue slowly moving along the curve that led to her lips and stopping right before she could start trailing Trini's face, the cunning smirks and the fact that she loosened her grip on Trini's neck when it became unbearable betrayed that Rita did not want to kill her. The relief of being wanted alive gave enough space for Trini's mind to take in just how beautiful the woman in front of her was and she cursed her intense teenage hormones for making her betray the only people who had come the closest to being her friends.

 

No, she did not truly consider them to be her friends. Not quite. Rita was partially right, though the only reason keeping Trini from openng herself to them and accepting them as important was the fear of losing them. The fear of attachment and loss. Who knew that her psychotically normal parents would not have yet another fit and move her away once again in an attempt to 'normalize' her?

She couldn't allow herself to trust them; even more so to love them. So, in a sense, Rita was the only one who truly understood her.

 

The outsider, the outcast, the one that no one talks to, the one that no one cares about. The friend who always sits alone, walks behind the line of the other friends, is the one usually forgotten from every arranged plans...and the friend who is considered heartless when they choose to leave the group.

 

Trini knew these feelings all too well and was surprised when Rita had shown an understanding on such a deep level. The tanned girl had expected a monster with no sense of feeling, let alone understanding the concept of emotions. Yet underneath the thick coat of madness, Rita was much more human than she allowed others to think.

In a sense, once again, Zordon had indeed lied about her. Rita was not pure evil even when displaying such cruel violence. Additionally, if one thinks more carefully about it, there is no such thing as pure good or pure evil. Such labels were exactly the reason of Trini's distaste towards both her family and everyone else who discriminated based only on their own standards.

 

 It began to dawn upon Trini that she did not even know Zordon's motives. He claimed to be the opposite of Rita, _pure good_ , wanting to protect the Earth and the Zeo Crystal inside it from any threat. He trained the five teenagers exhaustively and painfully to prepare them for a heroic task but not much was metioned about his past, his mistakes, the reason why he was put behind this alien-looking wall or anything about him. All he had said was that he lost a battle, sacrificed himself and now, sixty-five million years later, she and four other teenagers would have to stop his ancient enemy and former teammate.

Zordon was just another stranger to her. Everyone she had so easily bonded with was a stranger to her. Any of them could easily backstab her even though they seemed unlikely to commit such an act. What Trini had learned to do was trust her own instincts and no one else's. She was never good with teamwork, her family had not taught her any such lesson throughout her life. Without knowing, she supposed Rita's hadn't either.

 

When she looked into Rita's eyes with plastered defiance, her instincts did not seem to agree on anything and she found herself torn between giving in to the violent woman before her and resisting further in order to protect Angel Grove as well as the universe itself from Rita's wicked intentions. 

However, the nobility of the cause did not seem to truly settle into Trini's heart. It felt more like a role she'd have to play, the role of the hero bravely resisting against the tortures of the villain to protect a place with people that would otherwise not even offer a helping hand in desperate times. Indeed, what  _did_ she have to gain from this? No one would ever praise her because one of the rules of being a Power Ranger was to keep your identity hidden. In fact, she had nothing to gain because another rule of being a Power Ranger was to never use your power for personal gain.

Part of her was capable of understanding why Rita had chosen to act against these rules.

 

Try as she may, Trini could not bring herself to care about the fate of Angel Grove even while thinking of her family crying for help. Trini could not kill them, though visualizing them dead was somehow incapable of making her feel the need to defend them. All they did was limit her and judge her, just as most parents she knew did. She did not truly hate them but she did not care for them either. The lack of empathy brought a sense of worry. Trini wondered if she was truly senseless and heartless.

She also wondered if this was because of Rita's influence. If Rita was somehow using her evil magic to alter her emotions, though she easily understood that if this were the case, Trini would have already been fully under Rita's control. Apparently, Rita had no such power to compel the thoughts or actions of others. It was Trini's own mind going along this train of thought and realizing certain things which had been pushed away by the thrill of finally being with people who made her feel comfortable. After the thrill was over, Trini's logical part began to take over again.

 

 

                                                                                                              ──۩۞۩──

 

_''Didi, my friend...''_

 

And now she was on the ground again, struggling to get up as Rita stood tall a few feet away, observing her, waiting. Trini pushed herself up with trembling arms and barely managed to stay on her knees.

 

''Trini.''

 

Rita's attention was caught by Trini's choked response. Her head tilted and her eyes curiously blinked. Fighting back the pain and diziness from all the intense wrestle, Trini looked into Rita's eyes without masking an emotion. Her look was indifferent, informative. 

 

''It's Trini. If we're going to be friends, we should at least adress each other with our real names, Rita.''

 

The former Green Ranger caught the slight emphasis on her name and decided that she liked the way the new Yellow Ranger said it. She grinned, a wide and toothy grin that gave a clear view of the two golden teeth on each upper side of her mouth. She was no fool, simply because little Yellow suddenly decided on a change of heart, it didn't mean that Rita would believe her. Though even if it was only a foolish attempt to trick her, Rita found it somewhat adorable, somewhat daring even.

The consequences of betraying someone like Rita would be no less than severe, so if Trini was planning on such a thing right now, it was foolishly brave enough to at least earn her a few points of respect.

 

Trini staggered but stood on slightly bent knees with her hand placed on the wall beside her to keep herself up. Her gaze was still on the rogue Ranger, somewhat afraid because of her immense level of strength despite her significantly weakened state, though always indifferent and honest with her expression.

Like a gluttonous vulture, Rita approached in slow and dangerous steps with her unearthly blue eyes slightly glowing in the dimly lit room. Trini's fear grew as Rita got closer and closer. Then she was only inches away, having taken away Trini's personal space carelessly. 

 

''My, is the little Yellow Ranger about to betray her friends now?'', mocked Rita. ''Tell me, why should I believe you?'' The volume of her voice lowered to a semi-seductive whisper and she leaned impossibly close, almost pressing her nose on Trini's tanned and flushed cheek.

 

The teenager had barely realized that she'd been holding her breath ever since her personal space had been subtracted greatly. Her lips parted to slowly let out a barely audible and shaky breath. She inhaled again, took her fear down with a thick swallow and gathered all the remaining confidence inside her.

 

In a sheer and unexpected movement, Trini tilted her head and pressed her lips on Rita's with a lack of unnecessary words. It was a sudden realization that an action would speak louder than a trembling team of words. The kiss was passionate and the shock of it had left Rita motionless and with wide eyes for a few moments. It was quick, however, when she controlled her senses again and responded with a low muffled moan and a chuckle of surprised delight.

 

Trini pulled away in less than a minute and looked into Rita's eyes confidently. She gave the slightly stunned woman a bold nod and spoke: 

 

 

_''Tonight, where the dead ships live.''_

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
